tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Elston
Formerly GamesRadar's Executive Editor, and the current community manager/ senior apologist at Capcom, Brett Elston is a frequent co-host of TalkRadar. He has taken over for Chris Antista as the main host on several occasions. (TalkRadar 44, 55, 65, 69, 73, 129, and 153 ) Brett grew up in Southern Illinois, learned English from coloring books, and worked at the salt mines of Toys R' Us for 5 years. However, he is best known for his work as the author of American Psycho. It is during the 5 years at Toys R' Us that Brett developed his well-known crippling fear of Teletubbies. He started around June 18, 1999, since he said Tarzan just came out when he started working at Toys' R Us. His recollection of dates is impeccable, due to the fact that he is an autistic savant and a total goddamn nerd. It is also widely assumed that Brett is in fact a robot. (Brettbot) He was an Executive Editor at GamesRadar until he left to work at Capcom. While we all as fans are sad to see him go we know it's not for ever as he vows to return (hopefully with a vengence and maybe some beer.) August 31, 2011 marked the end of Brett's tenure at GamesRadar. May his future endeavors be successful and hope he continues to appear on TalkRadar sporadically. Bye bye Brett, we will all miss you. ---- Notable Features: *Victim of both Tourette's Syndrome and Dissociative Identity Disorder, Brett sometimes makes random outbursts of happiness in the middle of the Podcast when regressing to his 16-month old self, an unfortunate tendency that has garnered Brett sympathy among listeners. *Also a self-loather, Brett tends to wrongfully discredit himself often with the phrases "I don't know..." and "Whatever" after making a point. *Brett is also a masochist, forcing himself to write primarily about the Nintendo Wii, a console he hates about as much as a 16 month old can hate. *Has a pinched nerve located somewhere on his back (Weak point that can be attacked for massive damage). *Was murdered and replaced by an android from the future who doesn't like the Beatles. *In a booze-inspired confession, admitted that he is a cow. *Also tends to say "uhhh" a lot during podcasts. *Has four Zelda tattoos and plans to have one related to every Zelda game. One of these tattoos is a green clover Kinstone half on his right forearm from The Minish Cap, designed by Tyler Wilde to combine/fuse with Carolyn's matching tattoo half. *Allegedly calls his dick and balls "The Triforce". *Was replaced by Brettbot on Episode 40 *Is actually voiced by Mikel Reparaz. *Immortalized by Brettbot. *Is captivated by the Moon. *Enjoys Tactical Insertion. *Can speak similarly to K.K. Slider and the characters from the first SNES Star Fox. *Being from the American Midwest, he pronounces crayons as "crowns". (TalkRadar 103). *He "Loves that game to death". *Has a lot of quotes. You can find them here. *Almost died at a young age due to a severe ritalin addiction. He was aireifted to the nearest rehab center. *Talked for over 30 minutes about Transformers: The Movie in Episode 127. * His troubles began when his mother walked in on him beating off to a picture of Chevy Chase at the age of 19. * Brett may detained very soon, due to Brett killing a celebrity every time he goes on a plane. * Thinks Apes are stupid, dumb animal. He will likely be the first to be killed when the Apes rise against humanity. * He currently hosts VGMpire * He has been on Lasertime multiple times "Baby Laugh" Brett also has a very notable laugh that is uncontrollable and usually occurs when he talks about Pokémon, lack of white blood cells or Animal Crossing. It is a laugh shared by Tarzan and many other cartoon caracters when they are babies. It sounds much like this: thumb|300px|left Abrupt Death and Memorial Following the rampant criticism of Brett's lack of humorous dialogue and "Nazi-esque" regiment for the Podcast, he unexpectedly died at 12:07 pm on February the 13th, 2010. His final words were... "*dies*". Although his Twitter and GamesRadar forum accounts remain active it is not known whether or not it is merely Brett's ghost or an imposter attempting to keep his spirit alive. A memorial was started in his name on the GamesRadar forums. While he "died", this was nothing new, since he committed suicide homosexually with Mikel Reparaz in Episode 43. An old friend of Brett's visited the Toys "R" Us Brett once worked at and walked around the store asking the employees if they knew Brett had died. Word got back to Brett's friends who keep in contact with him, and they called Brett and told him, "You know, Webby is going around telling people you're dead." It is unknown if Webby's misinformation about Brett's demise stems from the aforementioned forum post where he "died" or not, but it is a strong possibility. Twitter: @Brelston Category:Host Category:Future US Category:Former Host